Kakashi Will of Death
by Viylu04
Summary: A drabble, of sorts, about Kakashi after the movie 'Naruto; the Will of Fire'. What if it went another way? One-Shot. Summary sucks, we all know it.


Kakashi; the Will of Death

Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Tragedy

Characters: Kakashi H.,

Summary: This is a Fanfic about the movie 'Naruto; The will of Fire'. Kakashi ponders after the whole scenario. One-shot. Warning: SPOILERS.

 **Kakashi's P.O.V**

"Damnit!" Kakashi lay on the bed, breathing hard. After a celebration, which he had participated in to 'express his gratitude', he had gone right back to his apartment. "Why?"

Why was it always him that lived? That always failed? He'd failed his first pack, family. His mother, dead giving birth to him. His father, ridiculed, scorned, committed seppuku because Kakashi's hand hadn't been enough to ground him. Second pack, Sensei, Obito, Rin. Couldn't help his sensei fight, and the Kyuubi killed him. He was too ignorant to make friends, so his teammate and self-proclaimed best friend got crushed. And the latter, killed by his own hand. _His own, mother fucking hand, Kamidamnit!_

Third pack, Team Ro. The Anbu had been a world of escape, where he only had his missions and comrades who followed their captain, willingly, trustingly, blindly. Tenzo, Itachi, Yugao, Hawk, Boar, Genma, Raidou. But then, Sandaime-sama took it all away, giving him an honorable discharge. _Honorable, my ass._ After their captain was discharged, they disbanded. Some quit, some died, one became a rouge ninja. Because "Kindred souls do not belong in the Anbu," said the Hokage. He failed them.

Fourth pack. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke. He wasn't there for them, couldn't teach, couldn't be their sensei. His sensei's son, with Obito's spirit, ignored in favor of Sasuke. Sakura, a civilian girl with the brains, had been the link, the Rin of the team. And Sasuke. An Uchiha like Obito, with Kakashi's old self. Kakashi hadn't been there to beat the sense into his brain, show him all the mistakes he would make like his sensei. Now he was a rouge ninja. All three of were known as students of the Legendary Sannin, not of Sharingan no Kakashi. If they were to be the reincarnate of his second pack, then he must be Minato-sensei. And just like his sensei, he had failed.

But even as he wished, no, yearned for death, he would not take the coward's way out. He would die on the battlefield, fighting for the village, and so when Hiruko's seal beckoned him, he did not hesitate. With Tsunade-sama's seal, he would kill the menace and die as well. Two birds with one stone, ne?

Then Naruto, the blubbering idiot of his, had to go and save him, ruining his perfect plan. When he regained consciousness, he regally sighed and got back to the task at hand. Killing Hiruko, comforting him at death, hailing his- no, Jiraiya's student as a hero for stopping the Fourth Ninja War. But if he had died, truly died… an idea lit up in Kakashi's brain.

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

"Sensei..." so fucking herioc. That's how it had to be. Stopping the Fourth Ninja war, keeping it a secret and sacrificing himself. _Did you know? Did you know how many people cared for you? Granny has locked herself in her office and she's drowning herself in sake and paperwork. Sakura-chan is bawling her heart out next to me, on your grave. Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Asuma-sensei, Guy-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Captain Yamato, they're all here. Garra even sent a letter. A bunch of people wearing masks even showed up, claiming to be your former subordinates. And I'm sure I sensed someone out there in the woods, it might even be Sasuke, who knows? And guess what?_ Naruto laughed hysterically inside, _it's even cloudy today!_

In everyone's hands were something to honor the dead with. The masked people stuck customized kunai around the gravestone. "He was our leader, and a warrior." they simply said and left it at that. Shizune, on behalf of the Godaime Hokage, poured sake where his mouth would've been. "A good shinobi, who died in service to Konoha." Asuma and Kurenai set down incense, with a clock embedded in the holder. Asuma flicked his cigarette lighter. "Maybe he can be on time for once in the afterlife..." the not-so-secret couple chuckled. Guy put magnolia flowers on his grave. "For magnolias represent dignity, and my eternal rival was always so hip and cool in his springtime of youth! You have beat me in our eternal rivalry by a single point!" he cried loudly. Yamato formed a snake seal, making a cherry tree in full blossom sprout from the ground, to many's astonishment. "You always hated apples, senpai, so I thought cherry would do." A wry smile graced his lips. Teams 8, 9 and 10 brought a gladiolus each, from the Yamanaka Flower shop. "It means 'strength of character'." Ino had explained.

Garra, along with a letter saying that he'd been a admirable shinobi and thanking him for helping save him that time, sent a sapphire with a seal on the back. _What's this?_ Naruto wondered as he ran his fingers over it. Glowing, it jumped onto the spiral of Konohagakure leaf symbol of the grave and stuck itself there.

Sakura hung the bells he used for their first training session there, and pinned it down with chakra. " _Why_ did he have to die?" Sakura sobbed, "I could've found someway to remove the seal, he didn't, wouldn't have had to..." then she burst into another round of fresh tears. Ino hugged her, offering a shoulder to cry onto. Lastly, Naruto whipped out a weathered orange book and a new green one. _Icha Icha Paradise_ and _Icha Icha Makeout Tactics_ were printed on the front cover. _Stupid sensei, always reading these books in public…_ he placed the books above where Kaka-sensei's folded hands would be, three feet underground. _Maybe he could read it in the afterlife…_

"It's ironic." Shikamaru's voice made him jump. "When we found him, he was leaning against a tree, looking at the sky. There were kanji carved into the wood. And you know what it said?" Naruto and Sakura shook their heads. Ino handed them a picture.

" _Sorry I'm early, Mother, Father, Sensei, Rin, Obito. I wandered off the road of life."_

* * *

Konichiwa, Mirriashi here. While this might be one of my shorter ones, it's also one of my completed ones (only took me fifteen minutes to write). I'll leave it up to the readers to decide how he distorted space-time that greatly. It's kind of a sad story, huh? Or maybe not. Sigh. *walks off depressed*. Ja ne...


End file.
